Conventional seat tracks used in aircraft and other vehicles having multiple seats arranged in rows are typically made from metals, such as steel, aluminum, or titanium. Individual metal components may be formed by stamping, extrusion, die cutting, and other metal processing techniques. Different metal components of the same seat track may be then welded together into a final assembly. Composite structures are not used for seat tracks because of significant loads experienced by seat tracks during extreme operating conditions, such as during emergency landing of an aircraft. Furthermore, seat tracks generally have multiple large openings that allow seats being positioned at different locations. These openings cause fiber discontinuities in composites. Conventional metal seat tracks also have sharp corners and tight radii that cannot be replicated with composite materials without substantial efforts. Yet, metals have isotropic mechanical properties, which less desirable for structures experiencing substantially different loads in different directions, such as seat tracks. Composite structures may be formed with anisotropic properties, which may be specifically tailored to specific loads.